The Second Stage
by Hero of Twili
Summary: Napoleon is about to start the second stage of his plan. This time, Raphael's more involved than he knows. Will they get what they want from Raphael, whatever it may be? Or will Raphael escape the fate of what is to come? (Poll up for Pairings, please vote)
1. Chapter 1

This is a revised version of my story Rhythm Thief. I don't really like how it turned out, so this is my new version for it. I hope you enjoy it. Raphael is 16 in this fic, nearly 17. If you don't know the original version, you may want to check it out, but you don't have to. This one won't be exactly like it. It also won't be in script format like the original.

* * *

Chapter 1

Arrested

Raphael was about to sit and eat lunch with Fondue when there was a knock on the door. He walked over and answered it. To his surprise, Marie was standing right there.

"Hello, Marie. What brings you around? Would you like to come in?" Raphael asked.

"No, I just came by to see you. I wanted to ask you if, you'd like to come see my show this evening." Marie said. She didn't seem to want to look him in the eye, and she kept fidgeting.

"I would love to. You know I always do."

"I know, but this time, you don't have to sneak in. I have some tickets for you and Fondue."

"Really? Well, thanks, I guess. Why did you get us some tickets?" Raphael asked.

"I kind of, wanted an excuse to come see you. It's been a really long time since we last met face to face." She said, and looked him in the eye this time.

"It has, hasn't it? It's great to see you again Marie. I'll be sure to catch your show."

"Great." She opened her bag and handed him two tickets. "It'll be at the Paris Opera. I hope to see you there."

"You don't have to hope too much. I'll be there. No matter what. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I'm glad you like my music so much."

"I love your music. I always have. Ever since I first heard Moon Princess." That made Marie smile.

"Well, I better get going. I'll see you later."

"See you later Marie." Marie walked away and Raphael shut the door. Part of him didn't want to say goodbye and he couldn't understand why. Though there were many things he still had yet to understand.

"Weouf!" Fondue's bark brought him out of his stupor.

"Right, I need to find an outfit to wear." He walked over to his closet and tried to find something that he normally doesn't wear out in public. He heard Marie scream and dropped everything. He ran out of his apartment, quickly switched to Phantom R and ran out into the open. Marie had been caught by two constables. Vergier walked forward.

"I knew that this girl would lure you out Phantom R." Vergier had said.

"Let Marie go. She hasn't done anything." Phantom R said.

"We will, once you surrender. Or we'll put her under arrest for being a cohort of Phantom R."

"You're really stooping that low to catch me, huh Vergier?"

"We'll go to any means to put you behind bars." He knew that Marie had nothing to do with Phantom R's work. He wouldn't let her go to jail even if she did have a hand in what he does. Phantom R lowered his head. Two constables came up behind him and chained his wrists behind his back. "We finally caught Phantom R."

"Cowardly is something you should add." Phantom R said, his head still lowered.

"You have the right to remain silent. Where's the dog you travel around with?"

"I thought you said I had the right to remain silent."

"You can speak."

"He's just a stray dog that happens to follow me. He doesn't have anything to do with this. Neither does Marie, so let her go." They let Marie go.

"I won't allow this. Please, let Phantom R go. Isn't the word of the duchess's daughter enough?" Marie said.

"Sorry, young girl, but he has done far too much. He is under arrest." Vergier said. They brought Phantom R over to one of the cars.

"Don't worry, Marie. I'll be fine." They put him inside and shut the door. The car was soon driving away with Phantom R inside. Marie ran back inside the apartments and went to his apartment to find Fondue. She found the key on top of the doorway and opened the door. Fondue had scratching at the door and whimpering for Raphael. He perked his ears back when he saw Marie walk in.

"I'm sorry Fondue. I wish there was something more I could have done. Phantom R's been arrested." Marie said.

* * *

~Phantom R~

It didn't take long to reach the constabulary. They brought Phantom R out of the car and inside. He was then put into an interrogation room.

"Alright, Phantom R. You will tell us everything about that mark upon the bracelet." Vergier said.

"What if I don't want to?" Phantom R said. He wasn't too happy. He imagined, if he were to be arrested by Vergier, it would be something grander and well, not using Marie to get to him.

"You'll only be here longer. Explain what you know. We may let you go." Vergier bargained.

"Trading freedom for secrets. Fine, I'll tell you." Vergier was a bit surprised.

"Well, spit it out."

"The truth is, I have no idea." Vergier sat back in his chair, a bit disappointed.

"Well, that was a waste of time. Then why'd you steal the bracelet?!" He said, standing back up and pointing at him.

"It had the same mark as this coin." Phantom R reached into his pocket and pulled out the coin.

"How'd you get out of your cuffs?"

"You really think I'm a petty thief?" He held up the coin.

"That mark…"

"Yep. That's why I stole it. This coin was what my father left me before he disappeared over four years ago. I thought that the bracelet would help me find him, but I guess not." He put the coin back into his pocket. "Now, I know at least what he's been doing these past few years. He's been helping Jean- François resurrect Napoleon Bonaparte."

"What about those other artworks. The ones you steal then return?"

"Well, I'm not completely finished, but I might as well tell you. My dad was a forgery artist. He'd steal artworks and replace them with fakes. I'm doing the opposite. I'm stealing the fakes and bringing back the real works. After that, I get rid of the fakes, most of them are destroyed."

"Why go through that trouble?"

"I don't know. It's just something I feel like I should do."

"Where are you keeping them?"

"That's a secret."

"Just tell me. We'll let you go free. We won't try to arrest you again unless you continue to steal."

"If you really want to know, you can find them in a cellar of my apartment. There's a book on the furthest bookcase to the left. It has the mark on the base of the spine. Pull it back and a secret door will open. My apartment's on the bottom floor. The first door on the left, under the stairs."

"Alright. You'll remain here until the constables finish searching." He pressed a button and two constables walked in. The scaredy cat, Eric, and the other one Phantom R couldn't remember the name of. They grabbed him by both his arms and led him out. They put him in a cell and made sure to lock the door so he couldn't escape.

"Hey, Eric, I've got something to say to you." The constable Eric looked at him.

"What would that be?"

"Woof! Woof!" Eric ran off. Phantom R started laughing.

"That was not funny Phantom R." The other constable said.

"Oh really? Then why are you trying not to smile?" Phantom R said.

"Good day, Phantom R." The constable walked away, but Phantom R kept smiling. He had to do something while he was locked up here. Why not start off by scaring a constable half to death?

"You're still a child, aren't you?" Phantom R turned around. Jean-François was sitting on a bench in the cell. "How are you doing Raphael? Finally got captured huh?"

"Yea, I have, why should you care how I'm doing?" Phantom R asked.

"Just trying to make a conversation between old enemies. I still don't understand why we were enemies at all. I guess it's just as well." Jean-François said.

"I'm nothing like my father if that's what you had in mind."

"No, of course not. You're quite different from him. Quite different indeed." JF said, kind of with a creepy smile.

"Um, ok then. Have you gone senile in the past year?" Phantom R asked.

"I don't believe so. Even though I'm stuck in here, I'll be taking part in phase two of our plan to bring Napoleon to his former glory as well as the land of France."

"Phase two? What's going to happen in Phase Two?"

"That's a secret my dear boy. You'll soon find out."

"Whatever you say, senile old bat." Phantom R turned back around. Though he was cautious in case JF tried anything. It stays silent for a long time until two different constables came and got him. They took him back to the interrogation room. Vergier was there waiting.

"I hear you were a bit of a trouble maker." Vergier starts.

"You probably heard right." Phantom R says.

"Just how old are you?"

"16." He said it so nonchalantly too.

"Can't you act your age?"

"Nope." He said, then smiled his usual Phantom R smile.

"Of course not… Anyway. We searched the hidden cellar and found the art works. You are free to go."

"Ok."

"That's it? No, 'woo hoo' or a 'yay' or 'yippee' or anything?"

"Nope. I'm not that childish."

"Ok then. I have a question to ask you, Phantom R."

"What would that be, Inspector Vergier?"

"_Ok, this kid is just playing games here. _Would you like to serve as an undercover agent for the constabulary?"

"An undercover agent, huh? Is that just a way for you to keep an eye on me so I don't steal anything?"

"Not at all. We'll even pay you."

"Can I have some time to think about it? I mean, I already have a job that pays well."

"Alright. I'll give you time to think about it. In the meantime, you're free to go."

"Thanks." The constables came in and lead him out. Phantom R was a bit surprised they let him free despite all the times he's stolen from museums. He ran back to his apartment. Fondue wasn't there it seemed. Phantom R whistled and Fondue came out from under the bed. "Hey Fondue. Sorry if I made you worry. Everything's ok now. I guess I won't be Phantom R for a while."

"Weouf!" Fondue said.

"Yea, I suppose you're right. Time to choose an outfit for the show this evening. I promised Marie practically, didn't I?" Phantom R switched back to Raphael and went over to his closet again. "After I choose an outfit, let's eat some lunch, ok? To make up for scaring you like that."

"Weouf! Weouf!"

"Haha, you're such a glutton. Then again, I can be too." He held up a shirt. "What do you think of this one?" Fondue tilted his head.

"Weouf!"

"No, ok, maybe I have something else. How about this one?" He picked up another shirt and held it up. Same reaction. He tried a few other shirts, but none of them agreed with Fondue. "That's all I've got. What should I wear then?" Fondue crawled over and tugged on Raphael's sleeve. "You think this one?"

"Weouf!"

"Ok then. Same with the pants huh?"

"Weouf"

"Ok. Well, I guess it's time for lunch, now that we have that settled." Raphael pulled out the two tickets from his pocket and set them on the dresser. He cleaned up the lunch he was about to have before he was arrested then made more lunch for him and Fondue. Afterwards, he went out to the store to get some new glasses. His were a bit messed up. He could only see without glasses if he were Phantom R. He didn't understand why. He made it back home. While he was out, he got a nice little neckerchief for Fondue, which was dark blue. "Alright Fondue, I think we're ready."

"Weouf!"

"Huh?" Raphael felt for his glasses, but they weren't there. "No wonder things were blurry." He pulled his glasses out of his pocket and put them on. "Thanks Fondue."

"Weouf!" Fondue started wagging his tail.

"Now, let's get going." He grabbed the tickets off the dresser and left his apartment with Fondue. As they were leaving the building, there was a hidden figure watching them. Raphael made his way to the Paris Opera. It wasn't too crowded yet. He gave the guy at the front the tickets and they walked in. He tried to find Marie. He found her sitting on the stage talking to her mother. Raphael walked in, but tried not to disturb them. Marie looked up when he walked in.

"Raphael?!" Marie yelled. She got off the stage. Marie's mother looked behind her and saw Raphael too. Marie ran over to him and hugged him tight. Raphael was blushing madly.

"M-Marie?" Raphael stuttered.

"Raphael, I was so worried. When inspector Vergier took you away, I thought you'd be in a lot of trouble. I'm so happy you're not locked up." Marie said.

"You and me both." Elisabeth made her way over. "Hello, Duchess Elisabeth." Marie stopped hugging Raphael and turned to look.

"No need for formalities, Raphael. Just call me Elisabeth. I'm glad you could come for Marie's show." Elisabeth said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Raphael said.

"Curtains in five, Marie." Someone backstage called.

"Ok. I have to go. I'll see you later." Marie said.

"Do what you have to do. I'll be watching." Marie smiled and walked back stage. "I better get to my seat. Bye, Elisabeth."

"Goodbye."

Raphael walked with Fondue to the V.I.P. area and sat down. Within five minutes, the show started. Marie started with Moon Princess. Raphael was tapped on his shoulder. He looked behind him. It was a really tall man who wore sunglasses dark enough to hide his eyes.

"May I help you sir?" Raphael whispered.

"Yea, what's your name?" The man asked.

"Depends who's asking." Raphael whispered.

"Nobody you should be concerned about."

"Then I don't think I should tell you my name."

"I guess it'll just be luck." The man was about to grab him, when Raphael slid down his seat and under the one in front of him. He got up and turned around. He was in a fighting stance already. The man reached to grab him, but Raphael back flipped away, and landed on the railing for the V.I.P place. Someone noticed and screamed. Marie stopped her playing. She saw the danger Raphael was in.

"Raphael!"

* * *

There's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed this.

See ya,

Hero of Twili ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

In this story, Émile and Raphael are going to have a strong friendship and bond. They'll be childhood friends. Émile is like a brother to Raphael. Enjoy your chapter!^_^

* * *

Chapter 2

Explanations

"Raphael!" Raphael turned to look at Marie.

"I knew that's who you were." The man stepped closer. Raphael couldn't go anywhere. Anywhere but down. He'd make the fall, he's fallen further without injury… as Phantom R… "Why don't you make this easy for me?" The man tried to grab him, but Raphael jumped right over him, but felt a slight sting in his neck. He grabbed the back of his neck. He started to feel funny. He fell to his knees. "Seems the Rhythm Thief isn't so tough." The man grabbed Raphael's hair and pulled his head back.

"W-what did you do?" Raphael shuddered.

"A friend shot you with a paralyzing dart. You feel yourself going numb, don't you? Time to go." He picked up Raphael and flung him onto his shoulder. He was about to walk out, when he felt a tug on his pants, something holding him back. The man turned to see. Fondue was holding onto his pant leg with his teeth and growling. "Scram, pup." The man kicked Fondue away.

"F-Fon-due…" He couldn't move an inch. He wanted to reach for Fondue, but couldn't. The man started to run. He ran out of the V.I.P. area and jumped over the railing. He then ran outside. There, a fist came into contact with his face and made him fall over, making him drop Raphael. He rolled a bit away. He didn't feel much pain because his body was so numb. His glasses had fallen off his face when he was dropped. The man stood back up.

"I see the kid has a friend." The man said.

"Damn right." Raphael recognized the voice. It was Émile. A car pulled up to the Paris Opera, Inspector Vergier stepped out with a few constables.

"I guess I'll take my leave then." The man snapped down a smoke capsule and it cleared away, the place the man had stood was empty. Marie and Elisabeth ran out. Émile ran over to Raphael.

"Raphael, are you alright?" Émile asked. Marie walked over. "He's paralyzed, he can't move."

"How can we get him home?" Marie asked. Vergier walked over.

"I can drive you where he needs to go." Vergier offered.

"Really? Thank you." Marie said.

"Don't mention it. Come on." Vergier said.

"Ok. I'll be home later, Mother." Marie said to Elisabeth.

"Take all the time you need, Marie." Marie smiled. Émile and Marie got Raphael up on his feet and over to the inspector's car. The drive to the apartment wasn't too long and they were there soon. Émile exited the car first, then helped Raphael out. He kept him supported on his side.

"Jeez Raphael, how often is stuff like this going to happen to you. Wasn't it just last week that you had sprained your ankle at school?" Émile said. (I'm making Raphael a klutz when he's not Phantom R, its part of his disguise.)

"Guess I'm accident prone." Raphael said. Marie laughed.

"What are we going to do with you? Even if you were in a padded room, you'd find a way to get hurt." Marie walked ahead to get the doors. Émile took Raphael over to his bed and laid him down. Marie was about to shut the door, when there was a quick tapping noise. Fondue ran into the room and jumped onto Raphael's bed.

"Hey Fondue. Sorry I left you behind." Raphael said.

"Weouf!" Raphael smiled. Marie shut the door and walked over.

"Thank you for taking me home you guys. I'm sorry about your performance Marie." Raphael said.

"It's no problem. Don't worry about it. I'm just happy you're ok." Marie said. She sounded a bit nervous. Raphael smiled at her.

"I just thought of something. How did you know that man was going to capture me, Émile?" Raphael said, turning to Émile.

"I didn't. I was passing by and I heard a commotion. I listened in. Before I knew it, that one guy was running out with you over his shoulder and I punched him. Sadly he escaped. What did he want?"

"I'm not sure, but this is kind of concerning. Especially what Jean-François told me."

"Jean-François?" Émile asked.

"When did you see Jean-François?" Marie asked.

"Um… _How would Émile react if he knew I'd been arrested? He'd never let me hear the end of it. _I saw him earlier before I came to your performance. He said something about a phase two. Also, he said I'm quite different from my father, whatever that means."

"I could tell you." They turned to the voice. There was a man standing at the door. Émile walked toward him a bit.

"You really are willing to show your face here after what you've done, Isaac? Why are you here?" Émile asked. He said nothing, but walked toward Raphael's bed. "Answer me!"

"Calm down, Émile. I'll explain in a minute." Isaac turned to Raphael.

"What _are_ you doing here?" Raphael asked.

"I'm here to protect you." Isaac said.

"Protect me?"

"Yes. You're in danger Raphael." All the teens looked confused. "Allow me to explain. You two might want to sit down." He looked to Marie and Émile when he said that. Marie sat at the foot of Raphael's bed, while Émile sat on the desk chair. Isaac moved to a spot where he'd be able to see each teen. "Ok, where should I start?"

"I'd say you explain why you left Raphael behind." Émile said, a bit of resentment for the man.

"Ok.

I left because I was dragged into something I don't regret too much. I had gotten involved with a group that were helping me get money. Raphael was very sickly after his mother passed. I need the money to pay the doctors. Then, they had said that they were working toward a greater goal. They said that if I didn't participate, they'd harm you, Raphael. Naturally, I went along with it. I was given my orders and I followed them. Shortly after, I had to disappear. It was to protect you. The ultimate goal was to bring Emperor Napoleon back to life and take control of the land of France like he had before. However, it was found out recently that there was something we needed to accomplish this. When I was told, I left immediately. Though, it seems they got to you before I could."

"What is it they want from me?" Raphael asked.

"They want your soul." all three of the teens' eyes widened. "There is an old sword of legend called the Hero's Wing that they'd be able to accomplish this."

"The Hero's Wing? That's just a myth. It can't be real." Émile said.

"You know about it, Émile?" Isaac asked.

"Yes. According to the legend, the sword could steal the soul of anyone it cuts, as long as the soul isn't too strong. If the soul is too strong, the one holding the sword will have his soul taken. It is on display in the Louvre."

"How do you know all this?"

"I was at the museum and I saw it. I looked into it and found out the legend. I only passed it off as a legend."

"We need to get that sword." Isaac said. Raphael sat up.

"Well, you recovered from Paralysis quickly." Émile said.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that." Raphael said. "No time for that now, though. We need to find that sword, right?" Raphael stood up and switched to Phantom R. "Guess I'm just the thief to do it. I'll go get the sword."

"No, you're not. They could catch you." Isaac said.

"I'd like to see them try. They'll need an army to catch me, even when they did have an army, they couldn't catch me. I'll be careful. Come on Fondue." Phantom R went over to the window and jumped out. It was on the first floor, so it wasn't a far fall.

"Raphael, wait!" Isaac tried following, but Phantom R was gone by the time he got to the window. "Damn it!" He hit the windowsill with his fist. "I might be able to cut him off." Isaac jumped out the window and started running. Both Marie and Émile looked out the window.

"It's surprising. He can be so fast considering his age." Marie said.

"Isaac's actually pretty young. Only 33 years old. Just like my dad."

"He's only 33, but Raphael's nearly 17. How can he be so young yet Raphael is nearly half his age?"

"Isaac and his girlfriend were only 17 when Raphael was born. That's why Raphael's shorter than most boys his age. He was born three month premature. Have you ever noticed?"

"Now that you mention it, you seem taller than him. That must explain the poor health he had as a child."

"Yes. Marie, can you tell me what all that was that Isaac was talking about? About that Napoleon thing?"

"Well, you can see how Raphael is Phantom R. You know what Phantom R has done, right?"

"Yea."

"He stole the bracelet of Tiamat because he thought it would help him find Isaac. Shortly after, he helped me escape from a group of men trying to capture me for reasons I didn't know at the time. He took me to his apartment because it was dangerous to go back to where I live that late at night. The person claimed to be Napoleon Bonaparte."

"You mean the actual emperor? But he's been dead for so long."

"I know, it surprised us too. We looked into it more and found a crown that he was looking for, The Dragon Crown, hidden in Notre Dame Cathedral. Raphael looked into it more and found out more about what Napoleon wanted. The Queen's Pendant and the Cross of the Sun King."

"That's what you guys asked me about. The Sun King, being King Louise IV, built the Palace of Versailles. I was interested in the cross you guys mentioned, but I never looked into it. I wish I did. So, Napoleon need this cross?" Marie nodded. "To do what?"

"To find out how to gain the Emperor's Treasure. They needed someone with the bloods of French and Babylonian Royalty. My mother is of the French Royalty. My father was of Babylonian Royalty. So, they used me. They would have killed my mother if I didn't play Moon Princess, the song that awakened that thing that terrorized France. Raphael stopped it. Napoleon, turned out to be someone named Leonard Bona, doing the real Napoleon's bidding."

"So, Napoleon is back?"

"Yes. He plans to take control of France. However, I don't think he can yet. According to Isaac, Napoleon needs Raphael's soul. I just wonder, why is Raphael's soul so important to him?"

"Maybe Isaac can explain more when he gets back. He better… It makes me so angry… He disappears for four years, then he suddenly wants to be a part of Raphael's life again. You should have seen Raphael after Isaac left. He was a complete mess. His only family walked out on him and abandoned him on the streets. Raphael cried for days. It was just like when his mother died. He wouldn't eat, he'd barely sleep, all he'd do is cry. Eventually, he said, 'I don't care what it takes. I want to find him. I want to know why he's left me behind.' Little did I know, he'd resort to stealing works of art and returning them? What was the point, to get his dad's attention?"

"Actually, it's much different than what you think. Remember what Isaac said about getting involved with a group that gave him money for the doctors if he worked with them?"

"Yes."

"Well, at first, he had to paint. He painted forgeries and replaced the real works with the forgeries. The forgeries were indistinguishable from the real ones. Isaac would sell them. Isaac then disappeared, but he left behind all the artwork. Raphael decided to do the opposite. He stole the fakes and switched them with the real works."

"I see." The door opened. Both the teens turned around. Phantom R was standing in the door way with Fondue. He held a sword. The hilt was white, and there was a white Wing on it curling up toward the blade.

"Hey, you guys." Phantom R said.

"That was quick." Marie said.

"Hmm, guess I was a bit fast. Ok, I'll but this in a safe place. Where'd my Father go?" Phantom R asked.

"He ran after you. I guess he couldn't catch you." Émile answered.

"Guess not." Phantom R set the sword down and switched back to Raphael. He picked up the sword again and went to the bookcase. "Hey Émile, remember how my dad would appear out of nowhere? This is how." He grabbed the book with no title and pulled it back. The secret door opened. "I'll be back." He went down the steps. Fondue followed him. He walked over to the wall and removed some bricks that hid the compartment. It could fit many things inside, but its purpose will be holding the sword for now. All of a sudden, Raphael felt dizzy. He looked down.

"Weouf!" Fondue barked. He crawled over to him.

"Fondue, g-go get help. S-something's not right… I can't move." Fondue ran up the steps. Raphael grabbed onto the edge of the secret compartment, trying to keep himself up. He bumped the sword as he did this. His legs could no longer support him and he fell down. The sword fell too…

* * *

~Top of the stairs~

Isaac came in.

"Is Raphael here already?" He asked.

"Yes, he went down to the secret cellar." Marie said.

"Ok." He was about to go down there, when Fondue came up. "Why is there a dog?"

"You didn't notice him earlier? That's Fondue, Raphael's companion." Marie explained. Fondue ran over and bit onto Isaac's pant leg. Trying to pull him toward the cellar. "Fondue, what's wrong?" He let go of Isaac's pant leg and turned to the cellar.

"Weouf!"

"I take it he wants us to follow." Fondue ran down the steps, Isaac followed and so did Marie and Émile. Isaac made it down first and noticed the sight.

"Raphael!" He ran over, the other two made it down. The Hero's Wing was in Raphael's back. Isaac took the sword out and turned Raphael over. He held him in his arms. "Raphael, answer me, please." His eyes were blank. Isaac put two fingers to his neck and felt no pulse. "No, Raphael, please, don't leave me too." He hugged Raphael to him. Marie was crying. Émile was trying not to cry, but failed easily.

"He can't be… he…" Émile said. There was a faint cough. Isaac's eyes widened. He lowered Raphael down and saw his eyes were closed and he was coughing. He was starting to cough up blood. He started to breathe a little labored, but he was alive. "No way." Isaac stood up and started to carry Raphael upstairs, Marie followed, as well as Émile and Fondue.

"I need towels." Marie ran over to what she assumed to be the linen closet and grabbed some towels. Isaac removed Raphael's shirts. The cut was just an inch from his spine. Marie handed him the towels and he pressed them against the wound to get it to stop bleeding. He used another one to clean up the blood. It made Isaac a bit nauseous, because he didn't like the sight of blood, but he didn't want his son to bleed to death.

"Shouldn't we call for an ambulance?" Marie asked.

"That won't be necessary. I need bandages." Isaac said. Émile opened a drawer and took the bandages inside over to him. He put a clean towel over the wound and started to put it around him. "Give it a few hours. In the meantime, I believe you two should head home."

"No, I'm staying. Raphael's like a brother. I want to be here for him right now." Émile said.

"I'll go. I wouldn't want to take up too much space." Marie said.

"I'll walk you there. It's dangerous this late. I'll return here once I get you home." Émile said.

"Oh, thank you, Émile." Marie said.

"Don't mention it. A friend of Raphael's is a friend to me." Émile left the house with Marie. Isaac finished up bandaging Raphael and carried him over to his bed. He pulled the blankets over him and brushed the bangs out of his face. His breathing was calming down.

"Thank you, Raphael. Thank you for not leaving me like Agatha did." Isaac said. He kissed Raphael's forehead. "Sleep well, my child."

* * *

Aw! Father and Son, together once again. I love reunions. Next chapter may be a while. I have an idea for what I want to do, but I'm not sure how to write it. PM me or review if you have any questions. There's a poll on my profile for pairings. The options are

RaphaelXMarie  
ÉmileXMarie  
RaphaelXCharlie  
ÉmileXCharlie

You get to choose two, any two you want. Up to you if you want to vote. You can PM me what you choose or review it if you want. I'd appreciate it if you voted so I know what pairing you want. Winning pairings will be announced. Poll will be open until I can get the next chapter completed, that'll take awhile, so you have plenty of time.

See ya,

Hero of Twili ^_^


	3. Update!

I have updated the poll. There are two more choices.

EmileXRaphael

MarieXCharlie

If you want to choose those choices, go ahead. I'm suggesting them because I know there's some Yaoi fans out there, and I don't want to be unfair to people. Just letting you know those are options. The poll will be open for a little longer. I just wanted to post this update. Please vote. Either send a PM, review on this story, or go to the poll on my profile to vote.

I'm willing to type Yaoi.

See ya,

Hero of Twili ^_^


End file.
